winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitzi
|cartoon = An Unexpected Event |comic = #4: A Friend for Bloom |lcartoon = Shimmer in the Shadows |lcomic = #118: Mitzi's Challenge |italian = Monica Vulcano |4kids = Lisa Ortiz |nick = Daniella Monet |gallery = Yes}} Mitzi is the school rival and neighbor of Bloom in Gardenia. Socially ambitious to a fault, she spent the larger portion of her life trying to be the most popular girl at Gardenia, often annoying others through her incessant boasting. Mitzi comes from a wealthy family and expects to get anything she wants, much like Diaspro. Appearance |-|Civilian= Mitzi has long black hair, parted on one side. Along with fair skin and eyes covered with dark blue glasses. Mitzi wears a green tank top with a single line being yellow in color with small cut-out sections going down the center. She also wears khaki capris. In season 5, the cut-out sections have been colored in with a lighter green color and she now wears bracelets on her wrists. Mitzicasualfull.png Mitzi Cilivian - Season 5.jpg|Season 5 |-|Halloween Costume= Mitzi wears a dark purple-blue tank top and skirt with very long pieces of cloth streaming from the skirt, along with knee length dark pink-purple pointed toe. MitziHallowinxfull.jpg |-|Dark Fairy Form= Mitzi's hair is worn in low pigtails, resembling Stella's original fairy form. Held with very thin silver pieces. Her glasses have turned a dark magenta color, while her outfit consist of a dark green tanktop with long pink un-attached sleeves, a purple skirt with dark green straps, and above the knee dark magenta stockings/socks and dark green boots with purple platforms. boots and a small pumpkin purse. Mitzi's Dark Fairy Form.png|Mitzi's Dark Fairy Form Personality Mitzi is very self-centered, and expects to get anything she wants. She hates nature, as seen in The Lilo. Mitzi is extremely spoiled, hates the Winx and is a fan of the Trix. She's also very haughty, and would usually be mean to people like the Winx and her sister, Macy. When she is infatuated with a guy, she can turn into a stalker. If her crush is already in a relationship she will not hesitate to try and break it apart. She also does not think of the consequences of her actions, especially if there is a chance for her to take down her enemies, such as following the Wizards of the Black Circle to the sewers because they would like her and her friends' assistance in taking down the Winx. After receiving her powers and beginning her magic training with the Wizards, she used other people's cars as training tools; levitating them and letting crash back down when she was done with them, she showed no concern for damaging other people's property. It seems she also has a short attention span as she quickly got bored of levitating cars and wanting to do other things. Series |-|Season 1= Mitzi appears in the first episode. She is a school rival, and a neighbor to Bloom in Gardenia. Bloom is very annoyed by her self-imposed sense of overall superiority. She is first seen snubbing Bloom's consistent vacationing spot and while the workers were unloading her scooter she tells them to be careful and showed it off to Bloom, Bloom then says goodbye and rides her bike to the park having enough of her attitude. She then appeared again towards the end of the episode when Bloom and Stella were fighting Knut and his trolls and ghouls, watching TV and complaining about the noise. In "A Great Secret Revealed" she greets Bloom to which Bloom replies that she is currently on break from school and starts to leave. Mitzi stops her and questions her sudden departure from Gardenia leading Bloom to explain that she had switched schools to which Mitzi rudely implies that it must be a school for slow learners. Insulted, Bloom corrects her and Mitzi still does not believe her and so Bloom snaps back and left. After the fire that was set ablaze on Vanessa's flower shop, Bloom was deemed a hero which was broadcasted on TV which Mitzi saw, she became furious at Bloom's success, bashing a pillow against her couch and walking away from her TV because she could no longer stand it. She makes her final appearance in this season in "The Font of the Dragon Flame" and once again mocks Bloom by asking as to why she is back. Bloom, completely not in the mood to deal with her, lightly greets her and rides off. Mitzi follows her in her car and rudely asked if she was kicked out, Bloom informed her that that was not the case and it was under her own decision, Mitzi did not care and joyfully exclaimed that she had failed and rode off. A few days later, Mitzi once again pesters Bloom and assures her that she is indeed a nobody and almost ran over Kiko, Bloom has had enough and turned her scooter into a pig. Mitzi then goes and complains to the people who had delivered her scooter that the pig was really her scooter and obviously the two men did not believe her. |-|Season 2= In this season, she invites Bloom and the Winx Club to her Halloween Party with the intention of playing a prank on the Winx Club, though her attempt backfires, thanks to the Pixies. |-|Season 4= Mitzi is seen considerably more in this season. She is shocked (and possibly envious) to find that Bloom is running a successful business, Love & Pet. When Mitzi adopts a pet from Love & Pet, she is unaware that the Wizards of the Black Circle had put a spell on that pet. She is in grave danger when her pet grows, but Brandon saves her. To thank him, she kisses him on the cheek. This angers and makes Stella jealous, causing an argument between her and Brandon which resulted in Stella ignoring Brandon for awhile. Mitzi then uses this as an opportunity to try and get close to Brandon. Mitzi then attempts to ruin Stella and Brandon's relationship for good, but her efforts ultimately prove useless. She is always finding ways to be by Brandon. Mitzi becomes very jealous of Stella when she sees that Brandon is always with her. Mitzi still keeps trying to be with Brandon even when he and Stella reconciled. She and her friends Sally and Darma, jealous of the popularity of the Winx and of the fact that they are fairies accept an offer from the wizards and are transformed into dark fairies who attacked the people of Gardenia, causing them to have negative feelings and to hate the Winx. Using their positive Believix powers and by helping the people there, the Winx cause the dark powers of Mitzi and her friends to weaken and disappear, turning them back into normal humans who did not remember what happened to them. She appears one last time in this season in the episode "The Nature Rage", after the Winx had freed the imprisoned Earth Fairies, Diana came to Gardenia and allowed nature to take back what humanity took from it. Mitzi screamed for help to which the Winx responded to, only to discover that she had car trouble - her SUV, tangled up in vines. At first she told them to just go back to what they were doing, but as they started to walk away she took back what she said and asked Bloom to get it down for her. Bloom did so but left it to crash onto the ground which ruined the car and led Mitzi to freak out. When she was about to berate Bloom for it the giant spider Diana had conjured up arrived and spooked Mitzi a bit but she became completely devastated when Aisha used her car to attack the spider. She was then left speechless when the Winx teleported the spider and themselves away from the premise. |-|Season 5= Mitzi appears with her little sister, Macy, who is holding the Lilo, a mystical plant that has great power. Despite fact that Mitzi never met the Trix before in the series, she is also revealed to support the Trix in capturing the Lilo, and defeating the Winx. In the end, the Winx girls stop the Trix from getting the Lilo. |-|Season 6= In Season 6, Mitzi makes a cameo at a Gothic style party in Gardenia in Broken Dreams, as well as in the next episode. Comics |-|Season 1= Mitzi makes her debut in Issue 4 in a flashback as Bloom recounts the day where she discovered her fairy powers and met Stella to her new friends, the Winx Club. After being given a bike by her parents, Mike and Vanessa, Bloom decides to take a walk with Kiko through the streets of Gardenia. She is quickly stopped by Mitzi by her front gates and Mitzi wastes no time taunting Bloom over her new bike and bragging about her new scooter. Bloom tries to ignore Mitzi by walking away but Mitzi continues to taunt her by telling her to just keep pedaling on her bike as she will only be able to chase after her scooter at this rate. Though Bloom tries to brush off Mitzi's words, she realizes that she is right about one thing: that all of her friends have scooters except for her. |-|Season 4= Mitzi finally makes a physical appearance in Issue 101 where she is enjoying a stroll through the city of Magnolia with her friends Stacy and Brooke. The three girls revel in all the attention they have been getting so much that Mitzi declares Magnolia to be a paradise where they do not have to deal with the Winx stealing all the attention with their "stupid tricks." However, just as Mitzi and Brooke begin to think that they will not be seeing the Winx for a long time, Stacy finds a poster advertising a Winx Concert in the city later that day. Just seeing the poster causes Mitzi to fly into a rage, yanking the poster off and ripping it to shreds as her friends try to calm her down. She tries to calm herself down to avoid embarrassing herself but is disgusted by these sudden feelings of serenity that she is getting. It turns out to be coming from some music that the trio overhear, so Mitzi drags Stacy and Brooke off to find its source. The music leads the girls to a park in the middle of Magnolia, where they find a band of native musicians putting on a show. While Brooke and Stacy fall for the band's music and quickly become interested in their instruments, Mitzi comes up with the idea to steal them as she believes them to be either magical or bewitched. Seeing just how much the audience enjoys the band's performance, Stacy and Brooke begin to get on board with Mitzi's plan and Mitzi explains that with the stolen instruments, they should be able to beat Bloom and the Winx on their own turf. While her friends find her plan to be ludicrous, they eventually join in and the three form a band. That night, Jason leads the Winx over to a dressing room where the band competing against them are resting up. As he explains that the band consists of three young girls around the Winx's age that specialize in traditional instruments, Mitzi, Brooke and Stacy step out to announce themselves as the Sweet Dreams, much to the Winx's dismay. The three quickly taunt the Winx before their performance and, much to the Winx's surprise, the Sweet Dreams are actually competent musicians that the crowd seems to adore. While Flora maintains her calm and compromising nature by claiming that they should be congratulating Mitzi and her friends on their newfound gifts, Stella believes that something is not right as even they had to put in years of practice to become the stars they are today. As the group tries to figure out the cause of the Sweet Dreams' suddenly gained talents, the native musicians from earlier in the day, Djalu, Kerrianne and Mandawuy, or the Aboriginal Soul, rush into the backstage area to tell the Winx to put a stop to the Sweet Dreams' performance. It turns out that Mitzi, Stacy and Brooke had stolen their instruments, instruments that have been used within Aboriginal tribes for generations to enter a harmonious union with the vital essences of nature, and if such instruments are not played by the tribes who have a right to play them, then the spirits of nature become rebellious. Unfortunately, once the Winx learn all of this, the Sweet Dreams accidentally unleash the spirits of Bunyip and Ngalyod! As everyone flees the stadium from the rampaging spirits, the Sweet Dreams remain on-stage and wonder why the audience is leaving when their concert has not ended yet. Mitzi then begins to throw a fit and accuses the Winx of unleashing the two spirits to ruin their chances of success until Bunyip smashes his fists onto the stage, putting Mitzi in danger. Bloom and Musa come to Mitzi's rescue but Mitzi is anything but grateful, even after Musa shields her from Ngalyod's fiery breath with her Sonic Screen. Mitzi appears again just to ridicule Bloom for being so incompetent after the Winx's strongest Convergence fails to affect the two ancient spirits. However, this causes Tecna to realize that the negative energy released by Mitzi and her friends nullifies their Believix powers and Bloom gets the idea to take back the didgeridoo so that Djalu can pacify Bunyip and Ngalyod. While having the didgeridoo taken away from her, Mitzi demands for it to be given back and shouts at Bloom over how much she hates her when she scolds her like a child. Once everything has been resolved, Mitzi, Brooke and Stacy are forced to work as servers to everyone in the stands to pay for all the damages. The security guard insists that there is a bright side to their situation as they get to enjoy a Winx Band Concert for free, but this only makes Mitzi's mood worse and she pleads for someone to wake her up from such a nightmare. |-|Season 5= Mitzi makes her first appearance in Issue 118 as one of the audience members to the Jenny Joy Show. Having heard enough praise being directed at Bloom, Mitzi dismisses all of it to be nothing but "stupid chatter" and declares that she would like to see how Bloom would get by without the use of her magic. She then challenges Bloom in front of everyone—one where she cannot use her "stupid tricks"—and asks if she is going to accept her terms or chicken out. Naturally, Bloom accepts and Mitzi reveals that the challenge will be a cooking competition that will go down in three day's time. As the show's host, Jenny Joy, excitedly declares their competition to be a "spaghetti grudge match," Mitzi storms off the stands and onto the stage to tell Bloom to prepare to look like a total fool. Bloom insists that she can beat Mitzi using just one hand and no magic and Mitzi finalizes the bet by adding that Bloom must relinquish her powers if she were to lose. This does not deter Bloom from taking on the challenge but later that night, Bloom laments over accepting such a challenge all because Mitzi never stops getting on her nerves. Soon, the day of the Cooking Competition arrives where both Mitzi and Bloom are tasked with creating three dishes under specified timeframes for the three judges. Mitzi remains as competitive as ever during the Competition and earns a score of 24 points, putting her 2 points ahead of Bloom. Unfortunately, the Competition is interrupted when Bloom uncovers that the Trix have snuck in to sabotage her chances of winning and, once they are dealt with, the second round is removed thanks to the damages. Mitzi ultimately loses to Bloom in the last round and she and Bloom decide to finally put aside their petty rivalry, even if Mitzi is more reluctantly to do so. Magical Abilities As a Dark Fairy, Mitzi's powers are affiliated with negative energy because the Wizards of the Black Circle were the ones who imbued her with their magic. She gains generic magical abilities such as flight, manifesting and projecting magical energy in its many forms and types. However, as she is inexperienced training is required from the Wizards. After some training, she was able to use her powers with ease but her skills were not on par with the Winx due to their higher experience level and she was easily outmatched. When she shot a ball of magical energy at Stella, she had no trouble diffusing it with her shield and easily knocked Mitzi aside with her own magic. Because her powers were given to her, and are powered by people's negative feelings towards magic, if their negative feelings ceases so does the strength of her magic. Uses of Magic *'Dark Energy Projection:' She projects purple energy that can destroy obstacles, set fire and paralyze others, and project beams of energy. *'Shield:' Mitzi changes her beams of dark energy into a bright purple shield, reflecting Bloom's Dragon Heart. *'Negative Energy:' Energy she emits as a Dark Fairy and only true Fairies can sense it. Trivia *Mitzi's 4Kids voice actress, Lisa Ortiz, also provided the voices for Musa, Icy, and Digit. *Although Mitzi appears in the first two seasons, she does not appear in Nickelodeon's Winx Club specials, yet she was introduced in Season 4. *''Mitzi'' is a name of German origin and which means "bitter", which suits her personality as she often has a bitter attitude towards most people. *It is revealed that Mitzi has a sister, as shown in Season 5, whose name is Macy. *She is a fan of the Trix, while her sister cheers for the Winx. *Even though Mitzi first appeared in season 1 episode 1, she did not have a major role until Season 4. *Mitzi's Nickelodeon voice actress, Daniella Monet, coincidentally portrays other characters similar to Mitzi herself. These roles performed by Monet include Rebecca (from "Zoey 101") and Trina Vega (from "Victorious"). Both these shows aired on Nickelodeon as well. *Mitzi makes a brief, non speaking appearance in season six when she is shown attending the Gardenia goth ball. She appears dressed in her dark fairy form (but lack her wings) from season four. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Human Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Category:Minor Characters Category:Dark Fairies Category:Season 5 Category:Gardenia Category:Comics Category:Enemies Category:Bloom Category:Season 6